Order of the Triad
The Order of the Triad is a newly-reformed fictional adventuring organization from the Adult Swim animated television series The Venture Bros.. The Order consists of Doctor Byron Orpheus, Jefferson Twilight (voiced by Charles Parnell) and the Alchemist (voiced by Dana Snyder).IMDB.com http://imdb.com/title/tt0417373/fullcredits Members While necromancer Dr. Orpheus is a recurring character on the show, the Order’s other two members were introduced in the second-season episode “Fallen Arches.” Orpheus seems to be the group’s arguable leader. Jefferson Twilight is an African American adventurer who has dedicated himself to fighting black vampires, or “Blaculas.” He carries two swords on his back, which he uses to decapitate the vampires (he states that the only way to kill a Blacula is to cut off its head). Additionally, he collects the fangs from the Blaculas he kills and wears a necklace decorated with the teeth. Twilight’s left eye is slightly discolored, although the cause (or effect) of this is unknown. He also has a strange stammering problem in which he seemingly is about to finish a sentence, and then replaces the implied word with one that doesn’t fit. An example would be “You suddenly show up and rescue my...What gives? You rescue my situation.” Twilight is a spoof of Marvel Comic’s vampire hunter Blade as well as sharing the vocal characteristics of Samuel L. Jackson. It was revealed in “Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)” that Jefferson has sworn never to drink, and is diabetic (going so far as to go into a sugar-crash from Nik-L-Nips). The Alchemist is an as-yet-unnamed alchemist. He physically resembles a stereotypical Christian monk, wearing a cassock-like garment and tonsure hairstyle. He is somewhat short and slightly paunchy, although he comments that this is due to inactivity since the group’s disbanding. While he reluctantly admits to seeking the philosopher’s stone (as a general metaphor for enlightenment), he is more actively searching for a cure for AIDS. Brief remarks by Twilight and the Alchemist himself imply that he is homosexual, and is confirmed by his own word in “Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I).” His powers are somewhat ill-defined thus far, although he helped to incapacitate a villain with what seemed to be a Catholic chant, and he appears to have obvious knowledge of alchemy, judging by his extensive laboratory. He is a realistic and compassionate person, focused on helping people, and able to see things clearly. History The group seems to have been separated for sixteen years; at least, Orpheus and Twilight have not seen each other for that long. They apparently split up to go their separate ways and pursue their own careers, such as Dr. Orpheus’ “job” of balancing good and evil in the cosmos (a nod to his similarities to Doctor Strange). Twilight also mentions Orpheus’ marriage and daughter, although it is unclear whether these relationships contributed to the Order’s dissolution. Reformation The Order reunited when the Guild finally approved Orpheus’ numerous petitions for a supervillain archenemy under the mistaken impression that he was a member of a team of heroes. All of the Triad’s members seemed happy to reunite, with the Alchemist stating that a high-profile nemesis would bring him greater publicity and support for his research on a cure to AIDS. The team interviewed numerous applicants for archenemies, including Doctor Girlfriend in her former identity as “Lady Au Pair,” but settled on an Australian villain named Torrid. While the heroes seemed impressed by his fiery powers, Torrid’s kidnapping of Dr. Orpheus’s daughter Triana “sealed the deal.” While the villain interviews were conducted at Venture Industries (where Orpheus lives), no definitive base of operations has been established yet. Symbol The Order has its own distinctive symbolic gesture somewhat similar to that of Team Venture: the three members form a triangle with their forearms. The triangle, etched in red, embellishes itself with mystical symbols such as an all-seeing eye and a two-headed snake. References Category:The Venture Bros. characters